Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover
Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover is a double-length episode and the 18th episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie is spending the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will at Eleanor's House for a sleepover. Plot Act 1 Jackie is playing with Keziah and Fushion outside and gives them a hint that someone sleeps at somebody's house, brings sleeping bags with them, and have dance parties. Jackie is spending the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will at Eleanor's House for a sleepover. Keziah and Fushion are confused about it, but Jackie encourages them that they need to go to Pat's Pizzeria to eat pizza, make a sleepover card, and celebrate her party. Keziah and Fushion are excited and Jackie blows a kiss to them as they leave. Keira then walks to Jackie's House with her purse. Jackie is excited to see her and is about to play Hungry Hungry Hippos. The instructions are to put the marbles in the marble groove and gobble the marbles with the hippos. The player who captured the most marbles wins. So, Jackie teaches Keira how to put the marbles inside the marble groove to play. As soon as the game starts, Jackie and Keira gobble up the marbles out of the marble groove as fast as they can. In Sam's bedroom, Melissa is packing water bottles and is about to go to Pat's Pizzeria with Jackie, Eleanor, and Keira, but Eleanor is not here. She tells Sam that Eleanor is not here and there might be another friend replacing Eleanor. Keira then gives Melissa her Gloucester County Special Service Education Association electric flashlight. Melissa and Sam never used a electric flashlight for a long time, and neither does Jackie, which it only has one button that can work and light up everything. In the kitchen, Melissa writes "Jax" and "Keira" on the water bottles with a black marker and she's ready to go to Pat's Pizzeria with Jackie and Keira, leaving Sam at home by himself. During the walk to Pat's Pizzeria, Keziah appears behind them while riding her scooter until Jackie sees her when she gets closer. Jackie meets Keziah and asks her did her mom let her to go to Pat's Pizzeria all by herself, but Keziah's mom doesn't care and gives her 5 dollars. Melissa invites Keziah to join her, Jackie, and Keira's walk to Pat's Pizzeria. Jackie asks Keziah if she can ride her scooter to Pat's Pizzeria, but Keziah only allows her to ride it once. As soon as Jackie, Keziah, and Keira arrive at Pat's Pizzeria, Melissa warns them not to ride Keziah's scooter in the restaurant. While Jackie, Keziah, and Keira sit down, Melissa orders 3 pepperoni pizzas for Jackie, Keziah, and Keira, and a lady cashier pays her back. After Melissa ordered the pizzas, she carrys a tray of pepperoni pizza and serves Jackie, Keziah, and Keira 3 pepperoni pizzas and 3 water bottles. Jackie tells Keziah that last time she and Eleanor are at Pat's Pizzeria, Eleanor doesn't like pepperoni pizza so she picked plain instead. Jackie decides to go to the arcade to get a toy out of a toy catcher machine, but she accidentally inserts two big coins and now they are stuck. After Jackie, Keziah, and Keira eat their pizza, Jackie and Keziah put their pepperoni toppings on their eyes, making them look funny and hilarious, but Melissa warns them to put their pepperoni toppings back down on their plates and wipes the sauce off of Jackie's face. After eating pizza at Pat's Pizzeria, Melissa has to put mail in a mailbox before she, Jackie, Keziah, and Keira go home and warns them to look both ways to make sure there are no cars. Jackie decides to play a race game that makes the running to the end of the sidewalk whoever wins or lose, and did so with Keziah and Keira by running down the sidewalk from the beginning to the end. Suddenly, a Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag inside a rainpuddle is blocking Jackie, Keziah, and Keira's vision. Keira then picks it up and tells Melissa that the quartet needs to take the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag to a black trashcan. Melissa accepts Keira's request, but Jackie accidentally trips and falls into the puddle, while Melissa comments on Jackie's situation on the puddle. The puddle caused Jackie's pants to get wet, and Jackie to scream, cry, throw temper tantrums, and stomp her feet. Jackie wanted to go home and change her pants, but Melissa yells at her to stop and the quartet is not going home because Keira needs to throw the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chilli bag in the black trashcan. All the people outside are going to hear Jackie scream and throw tantrums, and now Keziah and Keira are upset. Keira finally throws the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag and toilet paper in the black trashcan. After this action, Melissa tells Jackie that she has to be very careful next time and don't fall into a puddle. When Jackie is having a situation about it, she must think in her brain and control her emotions. A moment later, Jackie's last tear streams on her face. Keira then wipes it off, causing Jackie to hug her tightly. Back at Jackie's house, Jackie tries to open the door that's locked. But Melissa thought that Sam is in the shower and turns her key sideways. Now Jackie can change her wet pants. Melissa decides to serve Keziah and Keira a red bowl of candy for ignoring Jackie during the long walk home. Suddenly, Jackie walks out of her room naked. Melissa warns her to change in the laundry room. After Jackie gets changed, she wears a green long-sleeved dress with a black belt and Mary-Jane shoes. Keziah gives Jackie her Valentine Nerds just in case for the Play-Doh dessert competition, but Melissa warns them to play Play-Doh in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie and Keziah set up the Play-Doh totes. Jackie tells Keziah that they will compete a Play-Doh dessert competition. Whoever wins the contest will get Valentine Nerds. Keziah accepts the request, and before they play, Jackie creates some desserts with Play-Doh, including ice cream and cupcakes. Now Jackie and Keziah can compete a Play-Doh dessert competition. They start the contest by choosing which of these desserts Jackie created and Keziah will vote them. In the kitchen, Sam is teaching Melissa how to use perimeters and areas to help her understand. Suddenly, Bubblegum walks around Jackie and Keziah for something; Jackie is competing a Play-Doh dessert competition with Keziah, and when she's done, she will get Valentine Nerds. As soon as Jackie and Keziah revert the desserts back to casual, Keira is eating Jackie's Valentine Nerds, making Jackie upset and tell Melissa that Keira is eating her Valentine Nerds. After the Play-Doh dessert competition in the cat room, Jackie decides that she and Keziah will go on their sleepover adventure in a hotel with their stuffed animals. That sounds like a great idea. Jackie and Keziah need to get dressed into Jackie's pajamas and pack up their stuff in Jackie's suitcase, including Fluffy and Wolfie. They choose their decision to sleep in Jackie's room and put Jackie's suitcase in the laundry room. They write their names on their bed tags and fetch their sleeping bags. Now Jackie and Keziah can sleep with their stuffed animals, until Fushion finds them in Jackie and Keziah's sleep. Fushion doesn't like the way Jackie and Keziah sleep in Jackie's room and ruins their sleepover adventure, causing Jackie and Keziah to freak out. Act 2 The triplets then arrive at Eleanor's house to see what Eleanor and Will are up to. Cast Songs *Stay *We Got the Beat *The Middle *Happy Anniversary to You Trivia * This is the last episode of Season 1. ** This is also the last episode to feature Pat's Pizzeria and Jackie, Eleanor, Keziah, and Keira will no longer walk there to eat pizza from now on. ** Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will will still be present along with new kids in Season 2. * This is the 2nd episode Jackie screams and throws temper tantrums. The other 4 are Jackie's Plan For Easter, Jackie, You're My Sister, Ice Cream and Lollipops, and Jackie and the Bella. * "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara was the song Jackie sang to Fushion when he got mad and wanted to sleep with him for her sleepover. * "We Got the Beat" by The Go-Go's was the 1st song Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will sang in Eleanor's House. Also, the lines "See the people walkin' down the street" was replaced with "See the children walkin' down the street", and "Go-Go music really makes us dance" was replaced with "Jackie music really makes us dance". * "The Middle" by Zedd, Maren Morris, and Grey was the 2nd song Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will sang in Eleanor's House. * "Happy Anniversary to You" from Nurse Jackie was the last song the entire cast sang before Jackie blows her anniversary candle and her friends lifting her up. * Eleanor and Will are supposed to be absent for this episode, but it turned into a double-length episode and they only appear in the second part. * Keira only appears in the first part along with Jackie, Keziah, and Fubhion. Gallery The signature sign on Jackie's door.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Movies Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Category:Episodes with Jean Category:Episodes with Opal Category:Episodes with Fluffy Category:Episodes with Eleanor Category:Episodes with Will Category:Episodes that feature Pat's Pizzeria Category:Episodes that Jackie screams and throws a tantrum Category:Episodes that feature the cat room Category:Episodes that Jackie goes to Eleanor's House Category:Episodes about Pizza Category:Episodes about Puddles Category:Episodes about Desserts Category:Episodes about Sleepovers Category:Episodes about Bikes